


Day Six

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, cockworship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy took the seat to Bellamy’s left and rested one of his hands on the man’s shoulders as he curled his legs under himself and smiled to the man whose attention he craved. When he finally caught Bellamy’s eye, he bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, his eyes hopeful and wide as he stared at him warmly.Kinktober Day Six





	Day Six

Murphy took the seat to Bellamy’s left and rested one of his hands on the man’s shoulders as he curled his legs under himself and smiled to the man whose attention he craved. When he finally caught Bellamy’s eye, he bit his lip and tilted his head to the side, his eyes hopeful and wide as he stared at him warmly.

Bellamy smirked in return and nodded to one of the back rooms.

As Murphy made his way to the room of Bellamy’s choosing, he began to think about how it was that he got into this situation, as he always did in these moments. Coming out of high school with a diploma that said he just made it had been difficult but coinciding with the death of his mother had caused a lot of stress in a short amount of time. After losing the house, Murphy had been at a total loss. That was when he met Bellamy.

He didn’t look like a criminal. He was too smart, too handsome, and nice. His true colours only showed when a person broke through his façade. For Murphy, it had taken a week. Then he had witness Bellamy kill a man.

To celebrate, they had sex in the very room that the man was slowly losing his life. Murphy had been conflicted, but whenever Bellamy offered to stop, he would simply beg for more.

Murphy broke away from his thoughts when he felt arms tightening around his waist. Turning his head to the side, Murphy smiled and rested his head back against Bellamy’s shoulders.

“What are you thinking about?” Bellamy said, his strong voice sending a shiver down his spine.

“You,” Murphy replied.

Bellamy turned him slowly in his arms, pausing to take in Murphy’s pale features and sharp blue eyes. He ran his hand through Murphy’s hair, allowing it to rest at the back of Murphy’s neck. He used this advantage to pull Murphy forward, capturing his lips in a rough kiss that caused Murphy to moan against his lips. Bellamy’s hands clutched Murphy’s waist as he began slowly walking him backwards to the bed.

When Murphy’s knees hit the bedframe, he struggled to keep standing, only being able to by the strong hands clutching his body. Wrapping his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders, he moved his head to the side and swiped his tongue against Bellamy’s lip, smiling to himself as their tongues began to move against one another.

Murphy moaned when Bellamy’s hands fell to his butt, squeezing slightly before lifting him off the ground and setting him on the mattress. They broke their kiss for only a moment, Bellamy using it to remove his shirt, before finding each other again.

Murphy reached his hands downwards and began fighting with Bellamy’s belt, whimpering as he struggled to undo his clothing.

Bellamy pulled back and undid his trousers for him, shushing the younger boy as he did so.

“Easy, baby,” He said calmly. “You’ll get what you want.” He promised as he pushed his trousers down to his knees and stood in front of the mattress. He ran his hands down Murphy’s thighs, smiling as he watched the man shiver, before nodding his head.

Murphy moved forward quickly, taking Bellamy’s hardened member in his hands and quickly pumping his hand up and down. He watched as Bellamy bit his lip to supress a moan and tilted his head back in pleasure. He kept pumping, watching as the pleasure built inside Bellamy before moving forward and taking the head into his mouth.

Murphy moaned at the taste of precum that erupted against his lips and tongue. He sucked hard, listening to Bellamy’s breath catch, before going back to teasing the slit of the head with the tip of his tongue.

Before he met Bellamy, all of Murphy’s experiences with sex had been clumsy, difficult. But now, it brought him more pleasure than he could understand. When he confessed to his seeming obsession with Bellamy’s cock, it had been met with a pleased laugh from the criminal.

“Well, that’s certainly good news for me, isn’t it?” He had said confidently, his voice smug and his eyes excited. That confession alone had pleased Bellamy, and it brought a sense of pride to Murphy.

Bellamy moved his hand into Murphy’s hair and pressed his hips forward as Murphy’s lips tightened. He looked up at Bellamy, his eyes watery and wide as his cheeks flushed and his lips turned red. Bellamy bit his lip at the sight of it.

“You look so damn good like this,” Bellamy said, his voice strong and rough. “My perfect boy, aren’t you? Do anything I told you to without question.” He tugged at Murphy’s hair briefly. “Sexiest thing in the world.”

Murphy felt a shiver run down his spine. He closed his eyes and pushed himself further up Bellamy, until he hit the back of his throat, and lost himself to the pleasure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was isn't my best, I admit, but hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think in the comments ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
